


A Druggy Feeling

by vanityaffair



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to someone that I said I would type this for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Druggy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princey_Liam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princey_Liam/gifts).



> A/N: I’m gifting this story to someone very special. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Houdini & Doyle; if I did…it would have be a whole another story. This is just dirty, filthy porn. Plain and simple.

It was around at least 10 o’clock at night when Houdini had come to Doyle’s home. Doyle knew that there was something wrong with him. His eyes were dilated, His skin pale without a touch of color and he was shaking as if he saw something he shouldn’t have see. Luckily, the children were staying over a friend’s house for the night. His suit was slightly torn along the shoulders and the front but no blood or injuries showed. He was muttering to himself as he stood there, shaking like a leaf.

“Harry! What’s wrong??”Doyle said, fear ringing through his voice as he gripped Houdini’s arm to try and stop the shaking. But he continued to shake and then suddenly, a sweet-smelling smell wafted into the air. It filled Doyle’s lungs. It was wrapping around them, choking them as his breath caught itself in his throat and he fell to the floor and his vision started to blur but he caught a glimpse of Houdini’s face and it was coming closer to him then he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. Though his vision was blurred and faded, he could spot the black curls of hair.

His limbs felt heavy, so heavy that it felt as if they were being pinned down by metal spikes. He couldn’t fight back against this, but – The kiss was so warm and good-feeling that he couldn’t deny it as he felt Houdini’s tongue sneak inside of his mouth. Reluctance and loss of control of his action had caught up with his actions. His tongue slowly responded back to the intruding one. He heard a soft sound elicit itself from the magician’s mouth. Then he felt a strange feeling weight come down on his lower regions then he made out that Houdini was straddling him. Then the warm lips moved away from his and his heart felt rejection with ease but whatever this drug was…It was doing something to Houdini but with a different effect.

Then he felt Houdini’s hands undoing his vest with ease as he felt kisses being planted on his exposed neck and then finally, his limbs had regain feeling and he wrapped his arms around the warm body above him. Then a rasp and rough voice had rumbled through his skin, “A-Arthur…”

That word sent shocks down his spine and down to his nether regions as he felt Houdini grinding into him, His harden flesh against his. The young taut body above him was driving him to insanity…Wait that’s it! The drug was some sort of aphrodisiac…His skin was burning like fire and his dick was getting harder, He was definitely under some sort of sexual stimulant.

So was Houdini. His libido was increasingly fast and by the way his mumbling and groaning was sounding,the drug was doing all it's worth to make sure that Houdini was overrun by the glaze of pleasure. But not that Doyle was complaining about this…

Then he felt a sneaky hand slither down towards his pants and he felt Houdini’s hand grasp his dick through his pants and his eyes widen with pleasure and he let out a groan, “H-Harry…” He moaned and that encouraged Houdini to grab it in full and then he raised his head out of Doyle’s neck and finally Doyle regained his vision.

And right there ontop of him was a horny magician that was blushing with heat and had some of his curls sticking to his forehead due to sweat. Doyle never saw Houdini so blushy and so horny before because usually, he guessed, That Houdini always had the problem taken care of.

Then he felt those warm pair of lips back on his and then felt two hands on his face, gentle and holding making sure he didn’t go anywhere but by the way Harry had him pinned down and the way the drug was holding him down, He was quite sure about not moving. Harry tasted like…like…lemon and strawberry. That’s strange; he never didn’t notice that taste earlier when Houdini kissed h….him.

It was intoxicating and delightful to his senses as he grinded upward,eliciting a moan from the magician and then cautiously, he moved his hand towards Harry’s ridiculously tight pants and he rubbed the harden flesh that was behind the tight confinements. Harry’s moan was vibrating through the kiss, making it even more pleasuring and delightful. He’s never felt this good before. He was forgetting about Touie, he children and everything else except the man ontop of him.

Then Harry pulled away, his eyes still blown and dilated from the drug then he muttered softly so that only Doyle could hear him, “T-The bed…bedroom..”He muttered, his words tumbling over each other.

“I-It would…be better.”Doyle stuttered out, the drug wrapping around his voice making it raspy and hoarse. But the friction between him and Harry was _soo_ good…But it would be better if they went to the bedroom where they could at least have a place to hide their discretions from the children if they should come back in the morning and find the two laid out on the floor…

Houdini groaned due to the fact that he was losing good friction but he got off Doyle and Doyle slowly managed to get to his feet but Houdini had a slight stagger to his gait so he placed his arm around Doyle’s neck as a way of support up the stairs. They slowly made it up the stairs, slow and steady but in both of the men’s mind; they were trying their best to not hump like bunnies on the stairs. The drug was guiding them up the way then finally when they entered the bed room, the men were at it. Doyle barely managed to close the door before Harry was bearing down him against the door, his tongue at work inside of Doyle’s mouth and hands at work of stripping him. Well Doyle was right about Harry’s libido increasing; the way Harry danced them to the bed was out of pure instinct. Then soon Doyle caught upper hand by pinning Harry down, causing them to slow down but it was better to slow down because it would hurt later once this was all said and done.

Doyle stripped Houdini and they didn’t dare break eye contact as Houdini’s wild grey-blue eyes pierced Doyle’s hazel brown ones. Then once they were naked and all…Houdini whispered into his ear, “Fuck…me…”

Doyle’s eyes widen but he knew that the magician was serious because his legs were wrapped around Doyle’s waist and he was panting, hand wrapped around his own harden flesh, slowly stroking it up and down, waiting on Doyle. Doyle was hard and in his head, the drug was getting to closer to a disaster and a crescendo. He pushed in and Harry let out a loud moan that accompanied the words, “Arthur!” in such a ram shacked tone as his voice was cracking with pleasure as Doyle started thrusting with such vigor and such adrenaline…Harry lost his voice from so much screaming because it must’ve been his first time because he was super tight. 

Harry moaned with a broken tone, “Do..Doyle!”He released hard over his chest and Doyle shouted with equal brokenness as he released hard inside of Harry. They were a sweaty panting mess then the crescendo of the drug fell and they were both on Cloud 9…until a clear of a throat made Doyle realize what happened. He immediately pulled out, causing Houdini to hiss with slight pain since he was so raw and so tender.

“W…Well that was unexpected.”Harry said was a cracked voice, lips curling into a soft smile and Doyle was panting and laying down beside him, trying to clear his thoughts.

Afterward, the two men were too tired to talk this one out so they slept in bed, Harry nuzzled up close to him and Doyle didn’t push him away. In the morning…

“What happened Harry?”Doyle said, fully dressed and so was Houdini as Houdini shrugged his shoulders, “I was out walking and I went to this bakery and they had pie and well…”

“How can pie become an aphrodisiac?”Doyle asked, fixing his tie and sitting on the bed with such disbelief.

“Maybe a crazy fan worked there and drugged the pie.”Harry said. Doyle had doubt that would happen.

“But I didn’t eat any pie and I was drugged too.”

“Maybe the fan was watching you and decided to drug you too.”Harry responded and Doyle rolled his eyes. “I was home alone before you decided to barge in. I didn’t see anyone outside the window and the backdoor is locked with no sign of entry…Harry is there something you want to tell me?”Doyle asked, suspicion in his voice as he raised an eyebrow then suddenly the smell returned but this time, not powerful enough to put him into another sex interlude. He turned around and saw Houdini spraying himself with some strange…

“Houdini!”Doyle shouted and Harry stopped, “Wha…” Then his eyes started to dilate and his body started to tremble.

Oh no. Not again.

 


End file.
